Uma história inusitada
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Uma ideia que estava meio "incubada" querendo fazer uma história sensual, mas sutil: e se uma donzela espartana tímida, vivendo um dilema com essa última condição, tem uma queda pelo cobiçado Stelios? Minha primeira fic


Stelios sempre atraía os olhares das mulheres. Era considerado um dos mais bonitos e habilidosos soldados do rei, senão o mais bonito e habilidoso segundo muitas delas. Quando passava pela rua, com uma presença que lhe era natural, onde quer que tivesse um grupo de mulheres elas paravam para olhá-lo, algumas até com um sorriso malicioso. Era o seu cabelo de um loiro meio castanho preso caindo em seus ombros que ficava tão bem, eram os seus olhos de um tom azul raro, era o seu rosto másculo, era o seu corpo bem esculpido, era o seu andar... E a lista de atributos continuava na cabeça delas ao vê-lo passar...

As mulheres de Esparta eram livres para expressar seu desejo no olhar, nos lábios, na postura, eram livres para se exercitarem e deixarem seus braços e pernas bem desenhados à mostra. Em nenhum outro lugar da Grécia havia mulheres tão vistosas, e tão seguras de si: nada se comparava a elas, e um homem de verdade deseja uma espartana.

Dentre as jovens espartanas estava Clímene, que não olhava para Stelios com segundas intenções, mas com pura admiração por seus atributos. Para ela ninguém se comparava a Stelios em presença e beleza. Ela se esforçava ao máximo para ser discreta, mas quando ele passava quem olhasse para seu rosto poderia muito bem dizer que ela ficava uma menina boba, pensava ela. Sinceramente não sabia como ainda não havia deixado nenhum vaso cair enquanto ficava absorta vendo-o passar.

Simplesmente não havia igual... E ele nunca iria reparar nela. Usava os cabelos pretos levemente ondeados presos em uma trança e um vestido azul escuro pálido. Era até bonita, mas não chegava perto das beldades que sorriam para ele. Ela era tímida, e sabia que timidez não caía bem para uma espartana, mas não podia evitar.

Stelios com certeza olharia para as donzelas que tinham as pernas bem delineadas à mostra, o que ela não se sentia à vontade para fazer; seu vestido mostrava apenas um pouco acima do tornozelo. Ele nunca olharia para ela, assim julgava com uma ponta de tristeza. Desejava que só uma vez ele olhasse, ainda que brevemente, mas estava convicta de que nunca aconteceria.

* * *

Uma noite de lua cheia iluminava a fonte do pátio onde Clímene sozinha pegava água com seu vaso. Estava absorta com o efeito da lua na fonte, quando uma voz falou bem próxima do seu ouvido:

"Olá."

Ela se assustou e deixou o vaso cair na água. Reconheceu aquela voz profunda. Era Stelios!

"Você é Clímene, não é?", ele perguntou por cima do seu ombro. "S-sim", ela respondeu sem nem conseguir olhar para trás.

"Por que tão tensa?", ele disse segurando seus braços, que estavam esticados. "Relaxe."

Não tinha como. Stelios estava ali, com ela? E de novo ele falou bem perto do seu ouvido, encostando a ponta do queixo em seu ombro. "Eu já vi o jeito como você me olha."

Ela baixou a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir controlar a respiração, envergonhada. Ele devia achar graça de como ela o olhava, e dizer que ela era uma menina boba mesmo, e provavelmente que nem parecia espartana com aquela falta de jeito.

"Você é tímida? É pouco espartano de sua parte", ele disse com um sorriso, tendo subido as mãos a centímetros de seus ombros. O calor das mãos dele parecia deixar cada área tocada sensível, o que a fazia sentir um frio em seus dedos e ondas de calor subirem ao seu rosto.

Sim, não sabia se mostrar e se envergonhava disso, o que a fez corar ainda mais. E o que tinha para mostrar?

Stelios mantinha o sorriso. Aquela menina pouco lembrava uma espartana. "Não seja tolo ou tímido. Você não pode com nenhum deles em Esparta.", era o ditado deles e uma das primeiras frases que os estrangeiros ouviam. Clímene, que tentava ao máximo não ficar à vista quando ele passava e não conseguia disfarçar o quanto ficava inocente, não podia com as outras, embora algumas tivessem a sua idade. As que sabem dizer o que querem e não se acanham. Essas eram as mulheres que os espartanos apreciavam.

Clímene já havia pensado nisso inúmeras vezes. Provavelmente nenhuma das que olhavam para Stelios havia reparado na presença dela, o que a deixava um pouco aliviada; se reparassem, dariam o olhar de censura com uma ponta de sarcasmo que as espartanas sabem dar muito bem. Mas não ter conseguido uma solução para ser uma espartana de verdade a angustiava.

Então ele a virou para que ficassem de frente, e ela parou por um instante com seus pensamentos ao ver os contornos da sua figura desenhados pela luz da lua. Era uma visão de encher os olhos.

Aquela menina era bonita, isso ele já tinha achado quando percebeu a maneira como ela o olhava. Não era bonita como as donzelas confiantes que lançavam olhares para ele "desejando que os retribuísse com um sorriso tão malicioso quanto os olhares delas", brincavam os seus companheiros da guarda de elite. Não era bonita como elas, mas tinha os seus méritos. A sua expressão o divertia, com os grandes olhos escuros hipnotizados e a boca meio aberta, como se não conseguisse sair daquele estado.

E não conseguia... Ele sorrindo de lado moldava o seu rosto de uma maneira que fazia pequenos arrepios descerem pela sua espinha.

"Gosto do jeito como você olha", ele disse fechando os olhos e roçando de leve o queixo no seu pescoço. Agora ela podia sentir a falta de ar e o sangue correr sob o seu rosto. "É até convidativo", ele abriu os olhos encontrando os dela, que agora tinham um brilho mais intenso em um rosto bem corado. E com um sorriso que a fazia se derreter por dentro, ele desceu as mãos para a sua cintura, dando uma risadinha.

"É, você ainda é inexperiente em ser espartana", ele a puxou de leve e a beijou sem pressa.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que sentia os lábios dele contornando os seus, as suas mãos enlaçando-lhe a cintura. Era quase etéreo. Foi então que percebeu que estava com a mão em seu peito. Sentindo aquele músculo maciço que até então nem imaginara, assustou-se como se estivesse sentindo algo que não era real, e rapidamente passou a mão para o seu braço. Ela não conseguia acompanhar, deslizava tímida os dedos pelos seus braços, sentindo os músculos bem esculpidos, e ele entrelaçar os dedos no seu cabelo, desfazendo em parte a sua trança. Tudo parecia sair de um sonho que ela nunca tinha tido.

Ao fim, ele abaixou-se com o mesmo sorriso, pegou o vaso que estava na fonte e entregou a ela.

"Seu vaso", ainda lhe deu um selinho e foi embora na escuridão do pátio. Ela continuou ali, sentindo as pernas bambas e que havia um quê de irreal naquilo, mas os seus sentidos diziam que era real... uma confusão boa.


End file.
